


BH6: Christmas One Shots

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: Giant snowball fights, holiday anticipation, and Christmas cheer can be found here! Follow along in this short one shot series that will get you in the Christmas spirit, featuring your favorite Big Hero 6 characters!





	1. 'Tis The Season of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro convinces the team to visit an orphanage on Christmas Eve.

Hiro paced back and forth across the superhero themed carpet that covered the entirety of Fred's bedroom. He had an amazing idea in his head, but needed his team to help complete it.

* * *

 

It started at the end of November, when the cool winter winds took away the last of the orange and yellow leaves. Hiro sat in a booth with his friends, hardly listening to the chatter and laughter coming from the 18-year-olds. He was staring off into space, lost in thought, when a quiet voice from behind him snapped him out of his stupor.

 

“I just do know what I'm going to do.” The voice that belonged to a young woman said with worry, “I was just told that we don't have enough money in the budget to get the kids Christmas presents.”

 

“You're kidding!” Another female voice hissed with disbelief. “That's terrible! Most of the kids there were recently orphaned. If I had the money, I would get those kids whatever their hearts desired. They need it.”

 

“I know, but the taxes. And the doctor bills, and everything else. We just don't have enough. I wish there was something we could do.”

 

Once again, Hiro lost himself in thought, but he was not thinking about his thermodynamics project or new armor for Baymax. He was thinking about how to get the kids what they wanted. It took him a few moments to snap back into reality, only his friends banter had stopped. They were all looking at him, concern painted across each face.

 

“Hiro,” Honey Lemon broke the silence, “Are you alright? Is something bothering you?”

 

“Yeah,” Hiro said, rubbing his eyes. “I'm fine.”

 

“You sure, little dude?” Fred asked as he raised an eyebrow, “'Cause it looked like you were crying.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. I'm okay, though. Sometimes when I zone out, I don't blink. So, that’s probably why.” He rubbed his eyes some more, trying to relieve the burning over his pupils.

 

The group looked at each other questioningly, but accepted his answer and returned to their conversation. And in that moment, Hiro knew what needed to be done.

* * *

He managed to catch up with that lady, and get a list of the gifts that the orphans wanted. Hiro spent the next 30 days saving his allowance and working at the Lucky Cat as much as he could. By the 21st of December, he had worked up enough money to not only buy every toy that the children wanted,but he had enough leftover to pay for wrapping paper and some Christmas books.

 

It took him some time to wrap every gift, taking a break every time that Baymax happened to notice a new paper cut. Soon, Christmas Eve rolled around, and Hiro was finishing up on wrapping. Not without a paper cut or two.

 

“All wounds must be treated to avoid infection.” Baymax stated as he gingerly cleaned Hiro’s paper cut.

 

“I'm fine, Baymax.” Hiro said, eyeing the last of the gifts with determination. “I have to get these done. Those kids are counting on me.”

 

“You are living up to your name.” Baymax said, cleaning up the garbage from the most recent band-aid.

 

“What?” 

 

“'Hiro.’ A traditional Japanese unisex name meaning: ‘tolerant, prosperous, and generous.’ You are living up to your name by being generous.”

 

Hiro smiled, thinking over his plan once again. “Thanks, Baymax.”

 

Just then, his phone buzzed, signaling a text. He looked at it, eyes widening with surprise.

 

“That was the lady from the orphanage. She said that one of the kids said something about Big Hero 6 visiting them tonight. Even though it's not true, the rumor spread, and now all of the kids want to see them. I mean us. I mean, our alter egos.”

 

“You are stressed.”

 

“The team doesn't know about this!” Hiro cried, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, “This was something I wanted to do myself! I want to make them happy, but how would the team react if I were to tell them this. And, who knows, they could be with their families for the holiday! I don't want to let the kids down, but I also don't want to tick off my friends.”

 

“Hiro,” Baymax said, gently placing his big, squishy hand on the teen’s shoulder, “I am sure that the team would understand. You are doing a good deed. I am sure that they will support you and help you.”

 

“Thanks,” Hiro said, before pulling out his phone and calling the group.

 

“Hey guys,” He said through the speaker, “If you aren't too busy right now, I would like to meet all of you at Fred house. I have something that I would like to share.”

* * *

Now here he is. Standing in front of the group, who looked at him with curiosity.

 

“Alright genius,” GoGo said, “Spill it. Why did you bring us here?”

 

Hiro went through the entire story. From when he heard the lady’s worries, to working his butt off in the cafe, to wrapping the presents, and the last minute text.

 

“I was worried that I would upset you guys. I mean, this means a lot to me. If life didn't play out they way it did, I would most likely be one of those kids.”

 

The group was silent, all looking at him with an almost unreadable expression. Hiro's expression fell.

 

“I'm not making you do this if you don't want to! I just wanted to…” he trailed off, feeling as though he messed up.

 

“Hiro.” Wasabi said, “What you are trying to do is amazing! Seriously, you worked for almost a month and then you used what you earned to give to others. Tadashi would be proud, little man!”

 

Hiro smiled, not knowing what to say next.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” GoGo asked, “Let's suit up and make some kids happy!”

* * *

The group stood outside of the city orphanage, wearing not only their armor, but some winter accessories as well. They were all wearing scarves, while Baymax and Fred also donned Santa hats. Baymax held onto a box containing a fake tree, Fred and Wasabi we're carrying large assortments of brightly colored boxes, Hiro carried books and ornaments, and the girls each had a plate of Christmas cookies.

 

Moving the items into the crook of his arm, Hiro knocked on the door, waiting for response.

 

A young lady opened the door. Her red hair tied back in a ponytail, which complemented the green sweater she was wearing.

 

“Oh my gosh.” She muttered, placing her hands over her mouth.

 

“Hi.” Hiro said, “May we come in?”

 

“Oh, where are my manners! Certainly! Please come in!” She stepped to the side, allowing the group to enter. Immediately, a chorus of tiny squeaks and squeals rose from the many rooms.

 

“Oh my gawd!” One little girl screamed, “It's Big Hero 6!”

 

If it weren't for the adults, the group would have been swarmed by children, tall and small. Their laughter and joy warmed the hearts of the human members of the team, while all Baymax saw was the amazing sight of happy children.

 

“Alright, alright,” the lady said, “Let them get through the door.”

 

The kids backed off, except for a few toddlers, who were intrigued by the presents. The older children pulled them away.

 

“Wasabi, Fredzilla, Baymax. Can you three set up the tree. I'll bring the ornaments.” Hiro said.

 

“Sure thing!” Wasabi said as the three walked into a different room, the two young men setting down the presents as Baymax began to remove the tree from it’s box.

 

“Honey, GoGo. Can you two put the cookies in the kitchen?” Hiro asked as he handed the bag of ornaments to Fred.

 

“I'll show you where it is.” The lady said, guiding the girls to the kitchen.

 

“Alright.” Hiro said, a little overwhelmed, “Who wants me to read some Christmas stories!”

 

A group of kids cheered as they followed Hiro into the living area.

* * *

”The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!” Hiro exclaimed as the children giggled. 

 

_ 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas’  _ was his favorite holiday book. He could get into it very well.

 

“Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that his heart was two sizes too small.”

 

Some children sat and listened to the story, some decorated the tree, the rest sat in the kitchen, nibbling on sugar cookies.

 

One little boy held the star, trying to reach the top on his tiptoes. Seeing that the child needed a little help, Baymax gently picked him up, allowing the child to place the star in the top of the tree.

 

The night was calming down, and the rest of the children joined Hiro in the living area to hear the end of the story.

 

“And the Grinch, with his grinch-feet ice cold in the snow stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so?” He said with excitement. “‘It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes or bags!’ And he puzzled and puzzled till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. 'What if Christmas,’ he thought, 'doesn't come from a store? What if Christmas perhaps, means a little bit more?”

 

At about 8:30, the kids opened their gifts, happy with the toys they were given. The lady came up to the group.

 

“Thank you all so much for coming!” She said, beaming. “You didn't have to do this.”

 

“It's no problem,” Hiro stated, “We love to help the community.”

 

“Anyway,” GoGo said, “We should get going. But we had fun.”

 

“Again,” the lady said with utmost sincerity, “I thank you so much. I was so afraid that the kids wouldn't get to celebrate Christmas this year. You all are amazing people!”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Honey said sweetly.

 

With that they said their goodbyes, hugging the kids and taking a few photos before leaving.

 

When Hiro returned home, he found few notifications. The group had had blown up.

 

**_From: Wasabi:_ **

**_We so need to do this again next year!_ **

 

**_From: GoGo:_ **

**_Agreed. That was the most fun I've had in awhile!_ **

 

**_From: Honey Lemon:_ **

**_I can't wait to start planning for next year!_ **

 

**_From: Fred:_ **

**_Next year the gifts are on me!!! ;P_ **

 

Hiro smiled, happy that his friends loved the idea. His phone still said that there was one unread message.

 

**_From: Diane Finnik_ **

**_Hiro, thank you so much for the gifts! I can't believe that you know the members of Big Hero 6! Well, all I have to say is that they really made the kids’ year! Again, thank you for your generosity!_ **

**_~Diane Finnik_ **

 

Attached to the message was a photo of the team and the kids at the orphanage. Hiro smiled brightly and said…

  
“Baymax, remind me to buy a picture frame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Hero 6 and their characters belong to Disney and 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas’ belongs to Dr. Seuss.


	2. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax doesn't know what Christmas is. Luckily, Hiro and Fred know a few things about the holiday.

The group sat quietly on the couch in Fred’s bedroom. Another mission, successfully completed, but not without a few scratches and bruises. They allowed Baymax to treat their wounds, with minimal talking.

 

It was quite easy to say that the mission had tired the group out. After everyone was treated, Baymax looked around the room, noticing that it looked different.

 

A giant tree decorated with lights and little multi-colored spheres hanging from it’s branches. Stockings and paper snowflakes hung from the walls.

 

One particular set of objects on the coffee table caught his attention. It was a group of ceramic figures. Some resembled people, with six adults and a baby. A couple looked like sheep. One seemed to look like a person, only it had wings and a halo. Baymax gently picked up an examined one of the sheep.

 

“I do not understand what the decorations are for.” He stated, “Is it for some sort of party?”

 

Fred shot up, giving Baymax a look of confusion.

 

“You don't know what these are for?” He asked, “They're Christmas decorations, robo-dude!”

 

“What is 'Christmas’?” Baymax said as he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

 

“You don't know what Christmas is!?” Fred yelped, scaring GoGo and Hiro, who were both half asleep.

 

“Fred, shut up!” GoGo yelled.

 

“I didn't realize that I was falling asleep.” Hiro mumbled, stretching his arms.

 

“C’mon GoGo. Don't be a Grinch.” Fred said, mocking annoyance. GoGo growled at his comment.

 

“Okay, Baymax.” Fred started, “Christmas is a super fun Holiday! There is this one guy called Santa Claus who enters homes through the chimney and puts presents under the tree! And you know what, he goes to every house on the planet! In one night! It's awesome!”

 

“It sounds like Santa Claus is a trespasser.” Baymax said. “Is he dangerous?”

 

“No, no, no! Santa isn't dangerous! He gives people gifts! All he does is make people happy!”

 

“How does he visit every person in one night?”

 

“He has a magic sleigh the is pulled by flying reindeer. I can name all of them! Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen! There's eight. Well, nine if you count Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. And he comes on Christmas Eve! Which is the 24th!”

 

“And do you know why he comes on the 24th, Fred?” Hiro asked.

 

Fred paused. “Uhh… No.”

 

“Well, I do.”

 

“Really? Why? Tell me!”

 

“Yes, Hiro.” Baymax said, turning to the teen, “I would also like to know why Santa visits on the 24th.”

 

“Okay.” Hiro said, moving towards the ceramic figurines on the coffee table.

 

“In the beginning, Christmas wasn't even about Santa, or Reindeer, or presents. Before Santa, Christmas was all about him.”

 

He gently held up the figure of the baby. Upon closer inspection, the ceramic infant was in manger.

 

“Who his him?” Baymax asked, curious about the tiny figure.

 

“He is Jesus. Son of God. He is the Lord and Savior, sent to Earth to lift the sins of humanity. He healed the sick and injured. Brought vision to the blind. To put it in simpler terms, he was a miracle worker. The 24th of December is his date of birth, and for years, it was celebrated as such.”

 

He paused and looked at the two. Fred was mesmerized, while Baymax used his same static expression, leaning in to show interest in the subject.

 

“In one of those old Christmas cartoons, it said that Santa would give out toys and gifts whenever he was asked. But after a while, he decided to limit it to once a year. He chose the 24th of December, which was dubbed 'the holiest night of the year.’ Ever since then, the holiday began to revolve around Santa. But, I still know the true meaning of Christmas.”

 

He looked up again, this time to see Fred with tears in his eyes.

 

“That was beautiful.” He said, wiping away a stray tear.

 

“I agree.” said Baymax, “That was a great story.”

 

“And the reason that we have a star on the tree is because it represents the north star that the three kings followed to reach him.” Hiro said as he pointed to the figures wearing brightly colored robes and caps.

  
As the night went on, Hiro continued explaining different Christmas traditions and how they tied in with biblical stories. Even GoGo, Wasabi and Honey, who Hiro thought were sleeping, listened intently as he went on. Needless to say, that night, the group had all learned something new about the holidays.


	3. Holiday Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gets the entire school to participate in a giant snowball fight.

The last day of school before a holiday break is always filled with excitement and anticipation. It's the same for most everyone, including the students of SFIT. For most of the students and staff, the day meant cleaning up the labs, classrooms and lecture halls, all while chatting about their holiday plans.

 

The same went for the nerd gang. They spent the whole day cleaning in their labs and workspaces, all helping one another. Even Fred could be seen carrying boxes of broken gears and scrap paper, taking them to the recycling bins.

 

At the sound of the final bell, everyone left in a rush. Well, everyone except for the professors, and Hiro. He made his way to the office belonging to the dean of students, Professor Granville. In his left hand, he carried a small blue gift bag. He quickly knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” A voice from behind the door called.

 

He opened the door, looking around the office. The last time he was in here, it was after Yama and the evil Baymax skeletons left it in shambles, searching for a paperweight that could superpower machines. This time the office was neat and organized, like when he entered it the first time.

 

“Yes, Mister Hamada?” Professor Granville said, looking up from the paperwork on her desk. “How may I be of assistance? And please tell me that you didn't melt something in your lab again.”

 

“No, no. Nothing's melted.” He said, nervously, “Just wanted to give you this.”

 

He placed the gift bag on her desk, watching intently as she took it and removed the tissue paper. She soon lifted out a mug, which had a delicate gold design, and a box of hot chocolate mix. She smiled.

 

“Now, what have I done to deserve this?” She said, looking at the teen. “This isn't some sort of bribe, is it?”

 

Hiro looked shocked, “No, no. It's not a bribe! It's just a-”

 

“I'm just messing with you.” She said with a small chuckle. “I understand, it’s a gift for the upcoming holiday. I really appreciate the thought. Thank you.”

Hiro laughed as well. “You're welcome. Merry Christmas!” He said, before leaving the room.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mister Hamada.” She responded, returning to her work.

* * *

 

When Hiro walked outside, he realized that something was off. Students were doing whatever they could to hide, for some reason. Some hid in bushes, others behind buildings or trees. Hiro could even spot a girl with short pink hair, crouching in the branches of an evergreen.

 

They all looked tense, like cobras, coiled and ready to strike. They eyed one another with mock rage and intensity. Hiro walked out in the open, feeling as though every pair of eyes were locked on him.

 

“What is up with these people?” He muttered as he continued walking, trying to find the rest of his friends. 

 

Just then, a loud voice rang out, cutting the silence like a knife.

 

“BEGIN!” It cried. Suddenly, a multitude of white, spherical objects took flight, laughter and shouts filling the surrounding air.

 

Hiro was struck by a couple, the objects leaving cold imprints where they had hit him and disintegrated. The laughter and yelling only got louder and more joyous with every passing second. That’s when he understood. He was caught in the middle of a giant snowball fight.

 

Hiro darted across the quad like a frightened animal, dodging snowballs left and right. He continued to run until he tripped over a tree root. He was certain that he would plummet face first into the snow, but he didn't. Instead, he felt someone catch him and pull him in an unknown direction.

 

“You okay, little man?” Wasabi questioned, noticing the teen's shocked expression. Hiro looked around at his surroundings. He was behind a cluster of trees, a perfect place to hide. He saw that it wasn't just him and Wasabi. GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred were there also, throwing snowballs between the branches.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Hiro said, “Um, why is everyone throwing snowballs at each other?”

 

“'Cause it's a snowball fight, duh!” Fred said, before chucking another hand full of snow at an unsuspecting student.

 

“And who started it?” Now Hiro was getting confused. It wasn't like the professors to allow this sort of thing to happen.

 

“Me, of course!” Fred said, “It's called a 'flash mob’. I texted everyone in the school about this. And before you ask: yes, I asked Professor Granville and yes, she’s okay with it. Did you not get a message about it? I sent it out last week!”

 

“Well, I had to change my phone number.” Hiro said, “I kept getting spam calls for someone who had my number before. So, I don't think I got it.”

 

As they got ready to fire another round, an ambush came. A group of students approached them from behind, tossing snowballs at them, Hiro used a fallen tree branch to block the projectiles, while the rest of the team fired back. It wasn't long until the challengers fled, all out of ammo.

* * *

 

After another 20 minutes, a ceasefire was called, and the students went on their way. The five returned to the Lucky Cat, chatting about the fight.

 

“I haven't had that much fun since I was little. My brothers and I would do this all the time.” GoGo said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

 

Upon hearing about the snowball fight, Cass gave them each a cup of hot chocolate, free of charge.

 

“Yeah.” Hiro said, handing his phone to Fred so he could change his contact info, “If it weren't for Wasabi, I would've been a human snowman.”

 

The whole group laughed at the comment.

 

“So Freddie,” Honey said, “Where did you get this idea? It was amazing, by the way.”

 

“Thanks, Honey.” Fred said, as he handed Hiro’s phone back to him. “I actually got the idea after seeing a group of people do it in Washington state. It was on the news. There were hundreds of people there. Even kids! It looked pretty fun, so I thought that everyone at SFIT would like to do it too.”

 

“Looks like you got that right.” GoGo said as she leaned back in her chair.

 

The rest expressed their agreement as Fred smiled wildly.

 

“Maybe we could do it again!” He said, “But this time, with paintball guns!”

 

The group just laughed.

  
“Maybe not at school.” Hiro said, “But paintball would be a fun summer activity.”


	4. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group does a Secret Santa, and Hiro gets Tadashi. (This story takes place during the sped up “Making the Microbots” scene.)

“C’mon Hiro,” Honey said, pulling the teen up the stairs by his arm, “You've been working on those microbots of yours day and night for the past  month and a half. You need a break.”

 

“She's got a point, little bro.” Tadashi said, following close behind, “You're gonna make yourself sick at the rate you're going.”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes. “Seriously guys. I still have thousands of those bots to make before the deadline.”

 

“Quit your whining,” GoGo said as the three reached the second floor, “You've got plenty of time.”

 

“She’s right, little man.” Wasabi said as he sat on the couch.

 

“Yeah, bro. Chill out.” Fred said, sitting on the coffee table.

 

Hiro turned to Tadashi. “Why did you invite them again?”

 

“Well, there's a reason why there here,” Tadashi said, making his way to the living room, “Just sit down and listen to Fred.”

 

Once again, Hiro rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor.

 

“Alright, what is it? Why are we here?” GoGo asked.

 

“I'm glad you asked, GoGo.” Fred said, as he stood up, accidentally stepping on Hiro’s hand in the process.

 

“Ow! Fred!” Hiro cried out, holding his sore hand.

 

“Sorry, Hiro. As I was saying, I called all of us here because I want to start a new tradition!”

 

“I wonder what it is!” Honey whispered excitedly to Tadashi. GoGo and Wasabi shared glances, as Hiro sighed, obviously irritated.

 

“I've decided that we should do a Secret Santa!”

 

The room erupted in excited chatter. Fred smiled.

 

“Secret Santa?” Hiro inquired, “I haven't had a Secret Santa party since I was in elementary school. And keep it in mind that I started high school at nine years old.”

 

“Well, talk about nostalgia.” Tadashi said. Hiro glared at him.

 

“I have everyone's name written on a slip of paper,” Fred said, holding a handful of papers. He quickly pulled off his monster beanie and dropped the papers inside. “Each of us is going to draw one. Once you get your slip, don't say who you have. And if you draw your name, put it back in the hat and draw again. Wasabi, you go first!”

 

Fred held out his hat in front of Wasabi, who skittishly pulled a paper out of the hat, before Fred passed it along. Next Honey, then Tadashi, GoGo, and Hiro. He was the last one to pull a slip out of the hat.

 

“Alright! Everyone has a name, right?”

 

The group nodded in agreement **.**

 

“Awesome! Now remember, we all have until Christmas day to get a gift for the person, and no telling! It would ruin the whole thing!” Fred said.

 

“Well, better start searching!” Honey said, “I don't wanna fall behind!”

 

And with that, the group said their goodbyes, off to find gifts for Secret Santa. 

 

Tadashi grabbed his coat, “Hey Hiro, you wanna go out and look for gifts?”

 

Hiro looked at the slip of paper in his hands, then to his brother. “Sorry, but I think I'm gonna stay here. I haven't been eating much and I should take a shower. But you can go ahead.”

 

Tadashi looked at him quizzically, but seemed to accept the answer. “Okay then. If you need anything, just message me.”

 

“Okay.” He didn't look up from the paper.

 

“See you later.” Tadashi said, heading to the stairs.

 

“Bye.”

 

Hiro continued to stare at the paper as he heard Tadashi's footsteps as he walked down the stairs, and the sound of the bell as he walked out of the cafe’s main entrance.

 

Aside from the obvious reasons, there was another reason that Hiro didn't go out with his brother. He continued to look at the slip of paper. Written in Fred’s messy but surprisingly still legible handwriting:

 

**_Tadashi._ **

* * *

 

Hiro sat in front of his computer, hair still damp from his shower. 

 

“Think, Hiro.” He said to himself, “What would Tadashi like? I know he likes robots and suspense novels, but isn't that too generic?”

 

He was cut off by his phone ringing.

 

“Please don't let it be Tadashi.” He muttered as he checked the caller ID. Much to his relief, it said Fred. He hit accept.

 

_ “Hey, Hiro! Wassup?!” _ Fred's cheerful voice called through the speaker.

 

“Just thinking about gifts. What about you?” 

 

_ “Oh wait. You don't have me, do you?” _

 

“No. If I did have to get a gift for you, I wouldn't have accepted your call.”

 

_ “Okay, cool! Hey, speaking of gifts, I need your help. I got GoGo, but I have no idea what she wants or even likes for that matter.” _

 

“Well, I'm not too sure,” Hiro said, running his fingers through his hair, “but did you see her headphones recently? She’s using duct tape to hold them together. Maybe you should get her a new pair of headphones.”

 

_ “That is a great idea! Maybe I could even get her a gift card so she can buy some new music! Thanks dude! Hey, maybe I could help you find something for your Secret Santa gift!” _

 

“Um, okay.”

 

_ “Great! So, who did you get?” _

 

“Tadashi.”

 

_ “Woah. You got your brother? How cool is that! You should, like, know so much about him!” _

 

“Yeah, but I don't. There are so many things that I don't know about my brother. I mean, I don't even know his favorite color!”

 

_ “Well, I hate to break it to you, but Tadashi is nearly impossible to shop for. Have you thought about a toy robot, or a suspense novel?” _

 

“Those were my first two ideas, but aren't they really generic? I want to find something special for him.”

 

_ “Um, I don't know how to help you there. Sorry.” _

 

“It's okay. Bye, Fred.” He hung up, thinking about what he could do for his brother. Then he got an idea. The only person who knew Tadashi even better than himself.

 

Aunt Cass.

* * *

“These nachos are really hot, so you should keep the kitten mitts on for a while.” Cass said as she handed a a customer a pair of oven mitts with kittens on them. The lady she was handing them to chuckled as she placed the mitts on her hands, amused with their whimsy.

 

Hiro looked around the cafe. Saturdays are always the slowest days, when the cafe was quiet and Cass wasn't running this way and that. He found his aunt heading into the back room with a tray of dirty dishes. He walked over to the back room.

 

“Aunt Cass?” He called into the back room.  She looked up from the sink where she was placing the dishes in to soak.

 

“Hi, sweetie.” She said, reaching for a towel to dry her hands. “Is there something that you need?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Alright, sweetie. What do you need?”

 

“Well, um. Tadashi's friends and I are doing this Secret Santa thing.”

 

“Aww. Isn't that sweet?!”

 

“Yeah. I got my brother, but I don't know what to get him.”

 

“Well, Tadashi isn't a very materialistic person. I'd say, when it comes to giving him a gift, give him something that would have a lot of meaning. Something that he can keep forever.”

 

Hiro placed his hand on the side of his face, “Something that has a lot of meaning and can be kept forever,” he mumbled to himself. Noticing that his aunt was still there, he looked up and said, “Thanks for the idea, Aunt Cass!” Before leaving the back room and racing up the stairs.

 

He sat himself in front of his computer again, this time having an idea of what he would buy.

* * *

 

A week before Christmas, Hiro decided to go shopping on his own. This way, he would have less of a chance of Tadashi figuring out what his gift is. 

 

He walked about the city mall. He had a vision of what the gift would be, and was just about to reach the correct store, he was stopped by a tall blonde girl.

 

“Hi Hiro!” Honey chirped, “I didn't expect to see you here! What are you doing?”

 

“Getting my Secret Santa gift.” He said, trying to politely walk around her. The week before Christmas was always a major rush. With stores slashing their prices in a last minute sale, the item he wanted would certainly sell out if he didn't make it in time.

 

“That's cool. I'm finishing up on my Secret Santa gift, too! Just need to get wrapping paper.”

 

“Well, I don't want to get in your way. Besides, I need to get my gift before it sells out.” He was eyeing the shop, praying to the heavens that they didn't sell out.

 

“Okay, well I won't stop you.” She said, “See you later!” And with that, she was off, leaving Hiro to make a run for the shop.

* * *

Christmas day came, and the group sat in the Hamada’s living room. Cass watched them from the kitchen, as the group of teens chattered. 

 

“Alright, everyone,” Fred said, placing his gift box on the coffee table. “We're going to start our gift exchange. Before we get on with it, we have to pick someone to start. I suggest that we do rock, paper, scissors for it.”

 

The group went at it with the different hand symbols, and surprisingly, Tadashi won.

 

“I won?” He asked in amazement, “That's weird. I normally suck at rock, paper, scissors. Anyway, I got Fred.”

 

He handed the giant box covered in snow flake patterned paper to the fanboy, who delightfully began ripping at the wrapping.

 

“Shut up.” He said as he turned the box around, revealing a kit to build and program your own Star Wars R2D2. “This is so awesome! But I'm not good at building stuff.”

 

“I thought that we could do it together.” Tadashi said. “The last time that we hung out, just the two of us, was when we were sixteen and went to see that Hunger Games marathon in the theater. Just wanted to have some time with my best bud.”

 

“You're kidding right!?” Fred said, holding the box to his chest.

 

“Fred, we've been friends since second grade. There is no way I'm kidding.”

 

Fred let out an excited squeal, which would rival one of a four year old girl who was given a puppy. He held out a box, wrapped in purple paper.

 

“GoGo, this one is for you.” He said, making sure that she had the gift before letting go.

 

“A gift from Fred. I wonder what it is.” She said sarcastically, shaking the box gently. She ripped the paper, only to let out a loud gasp.

 

“Headphones. He got me headphones.” She was in awe.

 

“There's more.” Fred said, pointing to the paper still stuck to the gift. Immediately, she tore off the rest of the paper, gasping once again as she held up a little plastic card with a penguin on it.

 

“A $100 gift card!?” Now she couldn't believe her eyes.

 

“Yup, so you can buy music.”

 

Her mouth was still agape as she handed Honey a box wrapped in rose gold foil paper. She gently removed the paper, trying not to rip it. She smiled as held up a new lipstick set.

 

“Thank you, GoGo. I love it!” She said, “Wasabi, this is for you.” She handed him a large gift bag.

 

Inside was an essential oil diffuser and some bottles of lavender and citrus oil.

 

“You said something about your oil diffuser breaking, so I thought that you would like a new one.” She said, looking at him.

 

“Thank you, Honey. This is very thoughtful.” Wasabi said, placing the bottles of essential oils in to the bag. He picked up a weirdly shaped box and handed it to Hiro.

 

“Merry Christmas, little man.”

 

Hiro ripped the blue paper surrounding it, smiling. Inside was a model airplane and a 3D puzzle of a parrot.

 

“Tadashi said you like to build things. I couldn't find another model, so I got you a 3D puzzle.”

 

“Thanks,” Hiro said, placing his gifts on the coffee table. “And this, is for Tadashi.”

 

He handed a small, green and red striped box to his brother. “Be careful. Some of it is fragile.”

 

Tadashi pulled the top off of the box, and lifted out a pocket watch. 

 

“This is pretty neat.” He said, admiring the gift.

 

“Read the inscription.” Hiro said, looking at the pocket watch intently. Tadashi gently placed it in his palm, turning it over to find the quote carved into the metal.

 

“‘Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.’ Henry Van Dyke.” He gently opened the watch, seeing not only the watch face, but a photograph right next to it. It was an image of a five-year-old Tadashi, holding a few month old Hiro in one arm. In the other hand, a toy plane. Tadashi remembered this moment as Hiro's first Christmas.

 

“It's not really fancy or flashy.” Hiro said, starting to doubt his decision. “And I'm not sure how much you'll use it, but-”

 

He was cut off by Tadashi holding him in a bone crushing embrace.

 

“Hiro,” He said, “It's perfect. I love it.”

 

Tadashi let go of him, holding the watch in his hand. “You know what? I'm going to clip this to my bag. So I always have it with me. This is the best gift I ever got."

 

Hiro smiled. They said that it was nearly impossible, but he did it. He found his brother the perfect gift.


	5. All I Want For Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and Hiro misses Tadashi dreadfully. He just wants a sign. A sign that, maybe, he is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Christmas always messes with me and makes me feel depressed. But, anyway, here is the last chapter! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

Christmas Eve. A time where family and friends get together and celebrate in their own ways. For some, it's decorating the tree. Others, watching a Christmas film together. As for Hiro and his friends, however, it's setting up for his Aunt's yearly holiday party.

 

This ment going all out with the decorations. A giant tree in the corner, garland hooked to the ceiling, and various trinkets on the tables and counters gave the room a festive feeling.

 

Cass fluffed the branches of the tree, looking pleased at the decor of the cafe.

 

“Hiro, sweetie.” She called hoping her nephew could hear her. 

 

The group was seated upstairs, chatting about their most memorable Christmas stories. Every once in awhile, she would hear laughter come from them, before the chatter resumed.

 

“Hiro!” She yelled.

 

Hiro peeked out from the stairwell, “Yes, Aunt Cass?”

 

“Can you get the box of garland for the tree out of the closet upstairs? It would be a big help.”

 

“Sure.” He said, before ascending the staircase.

 

“So you know how I kinda help the less fortunate and stuff.” Fred said.

 

“Yeah. You say that all the time.” GoGo said.

 

Hiro was hardly paying attention to the conversation as he opened the closet, reaching up to get the box labeled “X-mas decorations”.

 

“Well, last year, I actually donated a bunch of toys to the children's hospital.” He continued.

 

Hiro managed to grab the box, and pulled it down, almost landing on his butt in the process. He looked inside. Garland of all colors and styles were inside.

 

“I had this little girl run up to me. She hugged my legs and said, 'Thank you for being a good helper to Santa.’ My heart melted when she said that.”

 

“Awww!” Honey cooed, “That is so sweet!”

 

“Well, that's cute.” GoGo said, putting her feet on the coffee table. She caught a glimpse of Hiro, who was holding the large box. It seemed to be blocking his vision a bit. “Hey, Hiro. You need help with that?”

 

“No thanks,” he said, “I've got it.”

 

“Hiro, watch out for the cat!” Fred yelled.

 

Instinctually, Hiro yelped and jumped backwards, only to spy the cat on the windowsill, as Fred howled with laughter.

 

“I got you! I got you!” He said in a sing-song tone. 

 

“Ha ha, hilarious.” Hiro said sarcastically as he glared at Fred.

 

“I'm not trying to sound rude here, Freddie,” Honey said, taking her glasses off to clean them, “but that was mean.”

 

“Yeah, Fred.” Wasabi chimed in, “You better apologize.”

 

Fred couldn't stop laughing. Somehow, scaring the teen was the funniest thing ever.

 

Hiro continued towards the staircase, bypassing Mochi the cat, who looked like he was ready to pounce.

 

A strand of garland hung near the floor. The glittering, slinking item caught the housecat's attention, making him go into hunting mode. Just when Hiro was about to take the first step down, Mochi took off after the garland, ramming into the back of Hiro's leg.

 

The force exerted by the cat was just enough to knock him off balance. He yelped as he fell forward, tumbling down the stairs with loud, audible thuds.

 

“Hiro!” The group yelled in almost unison. GoGo jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the top of the stairs. The rest of them followed suit. Somehow, Hiro's yelp must have activated Baymax, because he appeared behind the group shortly after the incident.

 

“Hiro, are you okay?” Honey called down the stairs.

 

Hiro lifted himself up off of the ground. The box was upside-down on top of his head, obscuring his vision, and a string of garland rested on top of his shoulders, looking like a shimmery boa. Mochi played with the garland on the floor, before it moved back fast and scared him.

 

“I'm fine, I think.” He said, before Cass lifted the box off of his head.

 

The two put the garland back in the box, making sure that the didn't tangle together.

 

Hiro got up by himself, but it didn't stop Baymax from scanning him and mentioning the bruises on his arms and legs.

 

Hiro scowled at the cat. “Yeah. I got those bruises because someone was acting like a butthole.” Mochi looked up at from his perch on the step before jumping down and rubbing against Hiro's leg.

 

“Nice try, Mochi.” He deadpanned, “but you're still a butt.”

 

Cass picked up the cat, holding him like a baby. “Looks like someone won't be getting any catnip this year.” She teased as she touched Mochi’s nose.

 

“Well, that was frightening.” Wasabi said as he and the rest of the group reached the first floor, “But we're glad that you're okay.”

 

Cass set the cat down and picked up the box of garland.

 

“C’mon!” She said, “Only half an hour before the party starts and there is still plenty to do.”

 

With that, she took the box into the cafe and started decorating the tree.

* * *

For many for the residents of Sakura Avenue in San Fansokyo, the holiday party at the Lucky Cat was a great tradition. There was something for everyone there. Patrons played holiday themed games in hopes of winning white elephant gifts or vouchers for free treats. Little kids would sit at a table and color pictures of snowmen and Christmas trees or write letters to Santa. Others would just chat over holiday treats and peppermint hot chocolate.

 

To Hiro, however, a dark feeling was reoccurring. The same feeling that he felt after his brother’s death. Every single thing reminded him about his late brother. Every game, song, and decoration reminded him that Tadashi wouldn't be home for this Christmas. Or any other Christmas to be exact. 

 

He berated himself mentally. He was doing so well before. It had been heaven knows how long since his last episode. He felt as though there was no way out. He wished that he hadn't deactivated Baymax. If Baymax were here, he would've helped him calm down, or at least find a way to get him away from the party without drawing attention.

 

After a few more minutes, he couldn't handle it anymore. He made his way to the stairs with subtlety, before bolting up the steps, tripping once or twice before reaching the landing.

 

Unbeknownst to the teen, Honey Lemon saw him. She watched him as he ran up the stairs, worry clouding her happiness.

 

“GoGo, hold my purse,” she said, handing over her yellow and pink satchel to her roommate, “I'm going to go check on Hiro.”

 

She walked up the stairs, worried about the fourteen-year-old.

 

“Hiro,” she called, “Are you alright?” She looked in the living room, seeing tufts of black hair peeking over the back of the couch.

 

She came closer, only to see Hiro with hugging his knees, as if he was trying to disappear.

 

“Hiro.” she placed her hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort.

 

“I'm pathetic, aren't I?” He mumbled.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I'm pathetic, okay!” He snapped at her, before hugging his knees again. “I mean, I've been okay for a while, but…” 

 

He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to find the right words. Needless to say, Hiro's actions were making Honey worry more.

 

“This is supposed to be the time of the year where everyone is happy,” He said, “But, I'm not. There must be something wrong with me.”

 

Honey hugged him, not wanting to hear those words.

 

“Hiro,” she said, “there is nothing wrong with you. Truth is, not everyone can be happy all the time. Even during the holidays.”

 

She looked at him, hoping for a reaction. Instead, he stayed put.

 

“Those people would say that you need to be happy during the holidays have no idea what's going on in your life. They also don't have a say in what emotions you feel and when. They just think that the saying “fake it till you make it” applies to emotions as well. I mean, are they serious?”

 

Again, no reaction, except for a sigh.

 

“Hiro. I'm not trying to force you to go back downstairs. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and I understand if you need a break from it all. If you want to come back down, were here. But if you don't, it's okay.”

 

A quick, mumbled, “Thanks.” was all she heard before letting him go.

 

“Well, I'm going back downstairs.” She said sweetly, trying not to sound rude. “If you need anything, just let us know.”

 

She walked to the staircase, feeling guilty that she was leaving Hiro when he could use company. Still, he needed his alone time, and went back downstairs, hoping that he would come down as well.

* * *

He didn't leave the couch until Cass came upstairs.

 

“Hiro,” she said in a questioning tone, “Why weren't you downstairs? You missed out on a lot. Wasabi played one of the games and won a candle.”

 

Hiro didn't even look at her, he just stayed put, not saying anything.

 

She sighed as she walked to him, “I want to know what's wrong, but, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to.”

 

She moved the bangs out of his face and hissed his forehead, mentally cringing at his blank expression.

 

“It's pretty late. Why don't we got to bed?”

 

She didn't have to ask Hiro twice. He stood up, stretched, and left for his room, without so much as a “goodnight”.

 

Cass couldn't help but worry. Hiro only acted like this after Tadashi's death. 

 

“Hiro,” she said to herself, “I want to help you, but you need to let me do it.”

* * *

Hiro entered his room, wanting nothing more than to flop on to his bed and pass out, but he didn't do that.

 

Instead, he walked to his brother's side of the room, moved the divider and knelt at the foot of the bed. He bowed his head, trying to hide his tears.

 

“Tadashi,” he said to nothing, “I need you. You shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid, running into a burning building just to save a sociopath.”

 

He looked up, staring at the cap that rested on the pillow.

 

“It's been almost half a year since that night, and not a day goes by where I don't think about you. I was doing so well before, no breakdowns or outbursts. But, here I am now, crying like a baby at the foot of your bed. I need you. I need a sign. I need a sign that you are here.”

 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of his tears.

 

“It could be a simple flickering light, or moving something around. Heck, it could be poltergeist stuff like throwing objects or blood on the mirror for all I care. I just need a sign. Please Tadashi. I know it sounds cliché, but, all I want for Christmas is you. Or, at least a sign.”

 

He suddenly felt groggy as he stood. It took him a few moments to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. Though he felt tired, he was still wide awake as he crawled under his blankets. It was just then that he noticed that Baymax was active.

 

Baymax didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Hiro and turned on his heater. The warmth and comfort was enough to lure the teen to sleep.

* * *

Normally on Christmas Day, Hiro was up with the sunrise, but today, he wanted nothing to do with it.

 

He felt emotionally numb, most likely from his breakdown last night. Still, Cass would want him up so he could open presents, which is the last thing he wanted to do today.

 

Hiro meandered down the steps, instead of his usual 'super excited for presents’ run. He didn't knock on his aunt's door either, which was odd for him on Christmas Day.

 

He sat down on the floor by the tree, eyeing the multitude of presents under the plant, not a single one of them for his brother.

 

He sighed, looking at the ornaments on the first branches of the tree, until something caught his attention. A sleek, gold-plated circle on a chain glistened, hanging much lower than the other ornaments.

 

“That’s odd.” He muttered as he pulled it off. Carefully he flipped it over, and was shocked to find the inscription.

 

“Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity. - Henry Van Dyke.”

 

He carefully opened it, gasping at the photo inside of it. A photo that was only described as his first Christmas.

 

He teared up slightly, holding the pocket watch to his chest. He couldn't believe it. He had gotten his sign. 

 

Tadashi is here.


End file.
